What Just Happend To Us?
by Elf sister
Summary: DISCONTINUED! One very stormy night three girls are transported to M-E to join the fellowship I don't own Lord of the Rings, thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. What just happened?

It was raining outside, when three girls, Zoe, Riley, and Peyton, were having a sleep over, they never thought that that one sleep over would change their lives.

Riley's P.O.V

Zoe, Peyton, and I just got done painting our nails, waiting for my mom to come back with the pizza, and a movie, when Zoe asked

"Whadya wanna do now?"

"Uummmmm…. I KNOW, I KNOW!" I shouted "We can play dance, dance revolution!"

"YEAH!" the girls yelled at the same time.

"So, you set it up, and I'll get the mat." I said

"Okay!" Zoe said

I was in the closet of the basement where we kept everything (And I mean, "Everything") when I got back upstairs it was really raining, when my mom called me.

"Riley, it's raining so hard I have to wait it out, do you girls mind being home alone for a little while longer?" mom asked

"Yeah, we don't mind." I replied

"Okay, see you girls soon, be careful." Mom said

"Okay, bye, bye." I said

I walked into the room where my friends were

"Yo, girls, my mom says it be raining too hard for her to make it home for a while, so we'll hafta wait for the pizza and movie."

"Aww, oh well, who wants to battle me first?" Peyton asked

"OOO, ME, ME!" Zoe shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Fine, fine, you can, just stop yelling." Peyton said while rubbing her temples.

When all of a sudden, there was a bright light, and we all blacked out.

RILEY'S P.O.V

I woke up sprawled over the ground and tried to sit up, when the pain in my head was far too great to let me, so I settled for propping myself up on my elbow, when I noticed my hair was waist length , "That's odd…" I mumbled to myself brushing that off, I slowly got up and noticed that instead of wearing the jeans and T-shirt I had on earlier, I found I was wearing a green-ish tunic, brown leggings, and black knee high leather boots. I heard a snap, quickly trying to get to my feet, I yelped in pain as there was a horrible pain that went through it. The noise happened again, this time I managed (With muck difficulty) to get behind a huge tree.

I noticed that my friends weren't here with me.

'I'm all alone…' I thought, with tears stinging the back of my eyes

The sound of feet were coming closer, but of course, that wasn't all, there was the sound of two men talking now, I peeked out of from behind the tree to see who was coming. I was right, there were two men, one man had really dark black-ish brown hair a little above his shoulders, and the other one had back length blonde hair.

"I thought I heard something, like a yelp of a child over there." The blond haired one pointed to where I was moments ago, I sighed, ever so slightly, happy that I, managed to move.

"Let me see." The one with the black hair said.

Kneeling down on one knee, he started to investigate. "I see a female elf was lying here, but only a moment ago."

"We must look around, she may be injured." The blonde one said.

'Oh no,' I thought 'what if they find me? And what did they mean by "Elf"?' this thought made me start silently crying, in fear of being hurt.

They were getting closer, as I surpassed a sob.

"She tried to stand, but couldn't, so she crawled along instead, she went this way." The dark haired one said.

This time I wasn't so luck and I let a tiny sob.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde one said

"It came from behind that tree!"

"Yes, now go get lord Elrond, she may be hurt" the blonde one said

'OH NO!' I thought 'They are coming' Tears silently made their way down my cheeks, as I closed my eyes waiting to die.

"Are you okay, child?" he asked me

I never answered.

"Come here young one, let me see where you're injured" he says

I slowly point to my left ankle without saying a word.

He slowly removed my boot to inspect my ankle.

"What is your name?" he asked softly

"R-Riley." I replied shakily

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf." He said.

"Oh." I whispered

When suddenly the man with the dark hair, and another one who looked kinda like Legolas came running over to me

"Legolas." The guy who looks like Legolas panted "Is she alright?"

"She has a slightly sprained ankle, but other than that, yes" Legolas told them as he was wiping the tears off my face.

"What is you name child?" The dark haired man asked

I never answered, but kept looking down.

"Her name is Riley." Legolas answered for me.

"That's a nice name, mines Elrond." The guy who looks kinda like Legolas said

"And I'm Aragorn." Said the dark haired guy from earlier.

"Is she good enough to stand?" Elrond asked

They all looked at me, and I shook my head 'no'.

"I shall carry her then.' Legolas said as he picked me up bride style, I cuddled closer into Legolas, and soon was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

_I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my OC's_

CHAPTER TWO

The girl's description

Riley-Red waist length hair. Green eyes. Pale completion. Freckles and is 5'2

Zoe-Shoulder length dirty Blond hair, with orange highlights. A mix of blue and green eyes. Tanned skin, 5'3

Peyton-Mid back brown hair. Brown eyes. Tanned skin as well. 5'5.

LEGOLAS' P.O.V.

'She is the most angelic, stunning, beautiful elleth I have ever seen…' I thought to myself, as I moved her brown hair out of her face 'I wonder what she may be doing here all alone.'

"Hurry Legolas." Aragorn said

Elrond, Aragorn and I (with Riley in my arms) were going back to the last homely house, so Elrond can look at Riley's sprained ankle. We were walking in silence until Elrond asked "Did she tell you old she is?"

"No." I said kind of

"Well, did she say where she was from, Legolas?" Elrond asked with the same curiousness as before.

"No." I said "Do you think she has something to do with the other two we found earlier?"

EARLIER!

_Outside this morning Aragorn and I were going for a horse ride when we saw what looked like a hobbit, and a human, lying on the ground knocked out in front of the stables. _

"_Legolas," Aragorn said "look over there!" Aragorn said pointing at the bodies._

"_What do you think we should do?" I asked_

"_We should bring them back to my Ada; he'll know what to do." Aragorn replied as we walked over to them._

_Aragorn and I got there, to see they were both Female._

_The hobbit had mid back brown hair, and the human had dirty-ish blond with streaks of purple in her hair._

"_How do you think they got here?" I asked Aragorn_

"_I'm not sure." Aragorn said as he picked up the Hobbit, and I got the Human._

_We were making our way to Lord Elrond's study, when we were stopped by Elladan, and Elrohir, Aragorn's foster brothers._

"_What happened?" Elladan and Elrohir both asked_

"_We don't know," Aragorn replied "We were just going for a horse ride when we found them lying on the ground, and decided to bring them to Ada."_

"_We'll come too, wont we Elladan?" Elrohir said_

"_Yes, we shall." Elladen replied_

_We walked in silence until we got to Lord Elrond's study where Elladan knocked on the door and we entered._

"_Estel, Legolas" Elrond said "what happened?"_

"_We don't know Ada, Legolas and I were going for horse ride, and outside of the stables we found them." Aragorn stated_

"_Set them on the bed's" Elrond said_

CURRENT TIME!

"I don't know, but we should get her back so we can check her ankle out." Lord Elrond said

"Ada, what are we going to do with them?" Aragorn asked

"I don't know." Elrond said

We were quite until we got there, Lord Elrond told Arwen to stay with the Halfling and human in case they wake up.

We got to the house of healing, and ley Riley down in a bed to inspect her wounds.

Zoe's P.O.V.

I was in a comfy bed when I woke up. I turned to the side to see Payton, but not Riley…NOT RILEY? WHAT? I sat up really fast (A little too fast 'cause now I feel dizzy) I looked around trying to find Riley.

I couldn't find her though, when the door opened and three men came in, two of them had pointed ears like Santa's Elf's, and the other was just a man.

I sat up in bed and noticed that instead of wearing jean shorts and a tie dye shirt, I was wearing a white night gown.

"Excuse me." I said

"Yes?" The dude with EXTREAMLY long black hair said

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are in Rivendell." He replied

"Okay… And why am I wearing *this*?" I asked pointing to my gown

"We changed you." He said

"EEEEEWWW EEWW EEWW! PEDOFILE!" I screamed

All three of them gave me weird looks, and put Riley in a bed.

"OOOOOOO you found Riley." I said as I jumped out of bed "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, _and THANK_ YOU!" and I rushed over to engulf them all in a bone tight hug.

"You know her?" one with blond hair asked

"Yup, we are BESTIE'S!" I said as Riley and Payton both woke up

"Nnnngggg." Payton said

"Very attractive Peyton." I said sarcastically

"who cares." She mumbled into her pillow

"May I ask, what your names are?" the guy with the blond hair asked

"My name is Zoe, Her name is Peyton, and I'm pretty sure you know her name" I pointed Riley. "Oh, and Peyton, you're small."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked

"You. Are. TINY!" I repeated as I couldn't help notice that Riley winced. 'Headache maybe?' I thought "Oh! May I know your names?"

"Oh yes, I am Legolas Greenleaf. This is Strider. And this is Lord Elrond. "Legolas said

"Would you like something to eat?" Lord Elrond asked

"Yes, please." I said

"Please." Payton said

"And your friend?" Elrond asked

"Yeah she is, she is just very shy, won't talk to anyone unless she knows them well." I said

"Follow me, Legolas, Aragorn, stay with Riley, tend to her ankle, I'll have Arwen bring you up some food." Elrond said as we left

"Hey, Mr. Lord Elrond dude?"

"Yes?" he replied

"Where ya taken' me and Peyton to?"

"The dining hall."

"Hmm.. cool."

"Hey, may I ask why everybody's ears are pointed?" Peyton asked

"We are Elves." Was his simple answer

"Why does Riley need that dude to look at her ankle?" I asked

"She sprained it."

"'Kay…"

All of a sudden we were approached by two Elves who looked like clones of each other, but one was taller than the other

"Elladen, Elrohir, these are the girls that Aragorn, and Legolas found earlier, this one is Payton," he pointed at Payton "and this is Zoe. Zoe, Payton, these are my sons, Elladan, and Elrohir."

"HIA!" I said.

"Hello!" They replied at the same time (witch by the way, was pretty creepy)

"Elladan, can you show them to the dining hall? Elrohir, I need you to assist me with something."

"Yes Ada, C'mon Payton and Zoe."

And we walked off to the dining hall.

What do you think?

Zoe-I think it's great-tastic!

Riley-ME TWO!

Payton-So do I!

Okay, but I don't think I asked you...

R/R Please.


	3. Chapter 3 So, who are you?

**CHAPTER 3**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT RILEY, ZOE AND PEYTON!**

* * *

ELLADANS P.O.V.

We were walking to the dining hall in perfect silence when Zoe asked me.

"So, what are you people? And why do you and Riley have Elf ears?"

"I think it is because we are Elf's" I replied

"Oh."

"Hey Elrohir?" Peyton asked me

"Yes, and that's my brothers' name, I Elladan." I said

"Oh, well_ Elladan_, what happened to or clothes?"

"The clothes we found you in were worn out and filthy." I said

"Okay….do you like playing pranks?" Zoe asked

"Yes, yes I do." I replied

"Well then we should play one on Elrohir later!" Zoe said with a lot of excitement

"I would like that."

What should we play?" Peyton asked

"How about we switch his clothes with dresses later tonight when he's taking a bath?" I asked

"That would be great!" Zoe said

"Yeah! I don't know what we ever did without you." Peyton said

I just chuckled. Then a question popped in my head.

"Where are you from, Zoe? I already know Peyton's from hobbiton, are you not?"

"Um, well actually we're both from Michigan." Zoe said.

"Oh… I have never heard of this Michigan you speak of." I said "What about Ms. Riley? Where is she from?"

"Well first thing's first, ENOUGH of this Ms. of Milady stuff, it's weird. And Riley is also from Michigan." Said Peyton

"Well, may I ask how old you are?" I asked as we neared the dining hall

"I'm seventeen, Peyton's sixteen, and Riley is also seventeen."

What were children doing on their own in the wild? I thought

"Hey looky, we're here! Let's EAT!" Zoe said

"Yes it seems we are." I said "let's get you girls some food."

RILEY'S P.O.V.

"Now this is going to hurt, so lord Elrond is going to give you something for that." Legolas said.

I only nodded then someone came in.

"Hello Elrohir!" Aragorn said

"Hello Brother." The elf called Elrohir said.

*Brother? Aragorn's not an? Elf* I thought

"What happened to her?" Elrohir asked

"She seems to have a miner sprain; Ada is going to fix it." Aragorn replied

Then (to my horror) Elrohir came over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked me

I didn't answer so Legolas did.

"Her name is Riley."

"That's a funny name for an Elf, who are your mother and father, and where are you from?"

At the mention of my father I felt tears prickle my eyes 'cause my father died of lung cancer last year.

ELROHIRS P.O.V.

"M-my dad d-died last year." Riley said as tears made their way down her cheeks "and I live in Michigan with my mom." she said rather quietly

I was about to respond to her, but my brother came in.

"Elrohir, why is it that every time you talk to a girl, either she ends up in tears, or you get slapped?" Elladan asked with a slight humored look on his face as he kneeled down in front of Riley. "Now what has Elrohir done to make her cry?" He asked Aragorn

"He asked her about her family, and she says her father passed away last year."

"I didn't know!" I said trying to defend myself

"It-it's okay, you did-didn't know." Riley said and then hiccupped

"Now what has Elrohir done?!" Ada asked as he came in the room

"How did you know I did it?" I asked

"This _always_ happens when you speak to woman." Ada stated matter-of-factly "Now let me see that ankle."

Riley yelped in pain as Ada and Elladan tried to see what was wrong.

"Well nothing seems to be wrong with it. All you need is bed rest and a lot of ice on it." Ada said

"Elrohir, pick her up… and try not to make her anymore upset." Elladan told me.

"Legolas, Estel, go get the poor child something to eat, she must be starving." Ada told them

ZOES P.O.V.

Peyton wouldn't quit taking fruit from my plait so I wacked her up-side the head as two men walked in.

"Peyton, do you dare me to sing Spice girls to them?" I asked

"Yeah!"

"Alright, but you do back up."

We got up and stood in our chair and started to sing.

(This "Z" is for Zoe and "P" is for Peyton)

"Z" Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

"P" So tell me what you want, what you really really want

"Z" I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

"P" So tell me what you want, what you really really want

"Z" I want ("P" Ha), "Z" I want ("P" Ha), "Z" I want ("P" Ha), I want ("P" Ha), I want ("P" Ha) "Z" really, really, really wanna zigazig ha. If you want my future, forget my past

If you wanna get with me, better make it fast.

"P" Now don't go wasting my precious time Get your act together we could be just fine

I couldn't take it anymore; their faces were priceless… so I burst out laughing along with Peyton

"WH-what?" I asked between breaths

"No-nothing." One of them replied

"Okay, so what are you doing?" I asked

"We're getting Ms. Riley something to eat."

"Cool, so what's your name?" Peyton asked

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, and this is Aragorn son of Arathorn. What are your names?"

"I'm Zoe. And this is Peyton."

"Oh, and no formal stuff please?" Peyton asked

"Okay." Aragorn said

"Do you think you can take us to Riley? Please?" I asked with a stellar puppy face

"Why not?" Legolas said

"THANK YOU!" Peyton and I said at the same time

And we started off towards Riley's new room

"So what was wrong with her?" I asked

"She has a sprained ankle." Legolas replied

"Ouchy, that has to hurt, don't you think Peyton?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we have arrived."

"Coolio." I said

When we entered I saw Elladan and Elrohir were helping Riley get in bed and into a more comfortable position

"Hey Elladan!" Peyton waved

"Hello Peyton." Elladan said

We walked over to her bed and sat down next to her

"How's your ankle?" I asked

"Good… I guess…" Riley replied

"Aaaaw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Zoe."

"Here's your food." Aragorn handed her some fruit

"Thank you." Riley said

"Estel, I need to talk to you." Lord Elrond said as he entered

"Okay." Aragorn said

Another Elf came in as they left, this one was female.

"Hey Arwen." Elrohir said

Hello." Arwen said

"This is our sister Arwen. Arwen, these are Zoe and Peyton." Elrohir introduced us.

"Hi!" I said

"Mae govannen." Arwen said

"Pretty Elf girl say what?" Peyton said

"Well met." Elladan said

"Okay."

"Well now I need to get the girls to their new rooms. Good bye brothers. Come with me ladies."

"Ah kay." I said

We followed Arwen out of the room and she led us to our new room

"Here you go, I'm sorry you have to share a room, if you need anything, just tell me." She said

"It's okay. And we will." I said "Come on, I wanna have a BATH!"

I went to bathe and Peyton went to the closet.

* * *

Me- so what ya think?

Elladan- I liked it.

Me- that's only 'cause you're in it!

Elladan- Alright, maybe...

Riley, Zoe and Peyton- REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

I'm not continuing this story, I'm sorry for all those who liked it this.

I just lost all inspiration for it, but I got a new idea for a story.

I thank you all for your nice reviews, they made me really happy.

I hope you all will like my new story too!

It should come out pretty soon.

Thank you all for your time if you read this.


End file.
